


Right and Proper

by magicsophicorn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Rizzles are basically the female Holmes & Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right and Proper

“It isn’t proper,” Mrs Butterworth stage-whispered, her brow set in a deep frown, “for a woman to be doing such work. Or in fact for a woman to be doing any work. It is most unbecoming.”  
  
Maura knew that the comment was aimed at her, she faced such jeers and sideways glances every day. It was a constant source of consternation to her that even now in these modern times (some people were even starting to use the phrase ‘industrial revolution’, although Maura was skeptical of just how revolutionary it would be at this stage) that women were still expected to sit around, play the piano and marry well. How could a society that was advancing so much quash the potential of so very many of its citizens?  
  
Thankfully Maura was not alone in this view. Jane Rizzoli was the first female detective the city had ever seen. Available only for private hire, of course, the police force could not even consider the possibility of a female policeman – “the clue is in the job title” they would say whenever they encountered Miss Rizzoli in the course of their investigations.  
  
“Don’t pay her any mind,” Jane said, crouching beside Maura to take a closer look at the scene.  
  
“What are your observations?”  
  
Maura’s mind instantly returned to the task in hand.  
  
“There’s a reddish-brown stain on both the walls and carpet, the deceased has suffered a blow to the cranium which could account for the stains, and I saw you roll your eyes then Jane. Look at the colour of this gentleman’s skin and the slight foaming at the mouth, of course I can’t be certain yet, but I do believe this man was poisoned before he suffered his injuries.”  
  
“How very curious,” Jane replied, her mind racing with possible motives and suspects.  
  
“I’ll tell you what is curious,” Mrs Butterworth interjected, “is that my husband should hire a female detective to investigate his brother’s death. It’s just not natural for a woman to be doing such work I say!”  
  
“Be that as it may, I have a job to do. Now if you’ll excuse us, Mrs Butterworth, we should be heading back to the laboratory,” Jane said, ever the picture of calm and diplomacy. Maura knew her better than that though, she estimated that it would take precisely 15 seconds for Jane to utter a terribly rude comment under her breath about their current employer’s wife.  
  
“If she thinks that that is unnatural,” Jane whispered to Maura after 11 seconds and barely out of the same room, “I would hate to think what she would say if she knew what we got up to in the bedroom, my dear.”


End file.
